


The Poster Boy

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rearranging my post) Hugh Cullen, a sexy new member of Zoa, is selected to be a model for the poster of the company's wildlife campaign. Hugh hasn't had an opportunity to use the bathroom and it is quite late when he reaches the room for the photo shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hugh Cullen was also a fitness enthusiast, and that was the reason he was so muscular and strong. When he got his new job, he looked for a gym and found the one very near to his office. He went there every day in the evening, after his work.

Hugh was proud to show off. He always “checked’ his muscles in front of the mirror in the men’s room at the gym. Though there were people coming in and out, he would take of his shirt and looked at his muscular body inside the mirror. Many men came up to him and talked about how he developed these beautiful abs. Some admired his arms and chests.  
One day, after his gym session, he needed to pee very badly, so he went straight to the men’s room, unzipped at the urinal, and peed. When he finished his short but strong piss, he took off his shirt and looked at his beautiful abs again. He smiled at himself.

Then, he saw Ian, that fair-haired blue-eyed secretary of Harry Renner, running in with a noticeable wet spot. He moaned while he untied his boxers at the urinal, with an expanding wet patch, and then managed to grab his penis and aimed at the white porcelain forcefully. Ian panted and moaned very loud, without caring anyone else was in the men’s room with him. Ian was in heaven.

Hugh thought again this was weird to see this cute secretary very desperate again. Was it his habit to hold it to the last second? Ian’s moan and face expressing relief sounded like he had an orgasm, and Ian had, unintentionally, made Hugh hard. Ian’s piss finally slowed down into a dribble when Ian saw Hugh’s reflection in the mirror.  
“Hey, Hugh, how’s it going? You look superb!”

“Yeah, Ian. It’s because of working out a lot since I was a teenager.”

Ian flushed the urinal and spoke to Hugh, “Hey, Hugh, we are looking for a model for our posters for wild animal protection campaign. I think you could be a great poster boy. Would you like that? Is it OK if you posed shirtless, wearing some tribal gear, in our poster?”

“No problem!” Hugh was happy. His body was to be admired by the public. He was soon to be a star.

“So Tuesday next week. After work, let’s meet at the room 504?”  
\-------------------------------------  
Jennifer Keats and Hugh Cullen were selected as model for the posters. Ian told Hugh that Henry had asked, Mike Harrison, one of the best photographer he knew to take photos for the posters. Around ten minutes before the time of the appointment, Hugh hadn’t yet finished his conversation with the customers on the phone. He spoke until his voice became raspy and, with Ian’s help, he needed to drink some hot tea while talking to the customers. Thirty minutes before he received the call, Hugh was just came out of the meeting with the representatives from Africa, concerning the wildlife campaign. Hugh had drunken some tea at the meeting before talking to customers, and yet his voice became too thin and needed some help from hot tea, provided by Ian.

Hugh looked at the clock. He was going to be late. This customer never stopped asking and seemed not to understand human language. Ian came up to his desk and saw him still busy, so Ian said,

“I’ll let Mike take photos of Jennifer first. Don’t worry.”

Hugh said thank you softly, and continued his conversation. Yesterday, he did his exercise very hard, ensuring Ian and Henry that the photos would be beautiful. Today, he ate only healthy food in healthy amount. He decided to do some push-ups and sit-ups after he finished the call to make the outline of his muscles clear, when Ian told him that some of his photos would be shirtless.

The customer kept talking while he was looking at the clock. Ten minutes late. He sighed when he realized that all the liquid he drank since the meeting at 1 pm was now working its way out. He moaned softly and crossed his legs, deciding to piss after the call. He looked around, and, when he found no one around his office, grabbed his crotch very tightly. He moaned again and this time the customer asked him what the sound she heard was. He tried to explain, and yet she didn’t seem to care and start babbling again. He grabbed his crotch for the second time, realizing that it was going to be fifteen minutes late. He didn’t know how to end this conversation. He looked at the vase which Joanne had placed some beautiful flowers. It stood there temptingly. This reminded him of Ian’s story about his desperation at the first meeting. In the end, Ian used that vase to relieve himself because he was sure he could not hold on until he got to the men’s room. Hugh stood up, crossing his legs once more and swearing very softly. He felt the hot urine inside the urethra now. Thinking about peeing made it worse.

Joanne pulled all the flowers out of the vase and dumped it into the bin. Hugh smiled when he saw it empty and tried to move close to it while talking on the phone. Yet, Joanne came back to fetch the vase. He sighed, grabbing his crotch once more.

The call had finally ended. Its main idea was at the first twenty minutes. He moaned when he realized that he leaked a bit when he stood up. He ran straight to the room 504, where, as he realize, there was a men’s room very close by.

When he arrived, Ian grabbed his wrist and brought him into the room, kept telling him that Mike Harrison was angry because he had an appointment after this and he was going to be late. Ian told him that he tried to appease Mike Harrison with the best chocolate drink he had and some snacks.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Harrison. This is Hugh Cullen. The guy I told you about. Hugh, take of your shirt and wear those tribal gears. We will take a photo of you as an African tribe first.”  
“Could I…?” Hugh asked, and looked at the angry Mike Harrison. He know he could ask to no avail.

“No. No. For everything. I would like to take photos of you right now, Hugh. Ian, help him get dressed very quickly. You look very great, Hugh. I just want your photos in my collection, but no lingering. I need to take the photos now!”

Ian brought Hugh behind the stage and helped him get dressed. The gear was a bit too tight; it presses his bladder a bit. Hugh moaned softly.

“Is everything all right, Hugh?”

“I just need to pee, very badly.”

“It won’t take long. You can use the bathroom over there when you finish.”

Hugh posed as a tribal chief with his sexy abs and muscles. He couldn’t help cursing while Mike told him to move a bit on this way and that. He just wanted to grab his crotch or did some pee dance, but that was impossible.

“Could you spread your legs a bit more? That’s it, Hugh. Looking sexy. Don’t frown, Hughes. I told you not to smile, but not to frown either.” Mike took some photos, while Hugh just really wanted to writhe and squirm. He could not move as he desired because Mike was ordering him to pose. He just wanted to get away to the toilet and piss and piss and piss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo shooting and full bladder will surely lead to accident, but whose accident? Hugh Cullen, Ian Guildford, or Mike Harrison?

“OK, that’s it for tribal Chief. Now I need ten photos for farmer.” Mike ordered. Ian brought Hugh backstage, dressing Hugh up.

“Is this the last set? I don’t think I could hold on.”

“No, sorry, Hugh. This is the second one. The last set is the office workers.” Ian said pitifully, and grabbed his crotch. “I just wanted this to end too.” Ian seemed desperate as well.

“Why don’t you just go if you need to pee?”

“I’ll tell you later, Hugh. Get on stage now.”

Hugh came up stage with a rake. He tried to move around as Mike ordered him to, but he could move very little, or else he would wet his trousers. The dam was close to bursting. The hot piss was now leaking a bit in his brief. This spurt would mean the farmer would become the fisherman soon.

“Just smile, Hugh.”

How could he smile in this predicament? “Fuck,” Hugh mumbled, then tried to smile.

“You’re in a great country farm. Your produced made you very rich and happy. Your house is beautiful, set by the beautiful river and a huge tree.”

River. Fuck it. When could he change back to his office gear?

“OK. I think…I need to be hurried. Because…OK. Change back to your own shirt and slacks. For the office, now.”

Hugh stepped down and had a chance to observe Mike Harrison. Mike was checking some of the photos, crossing his legs. Was that the result of the best chocolate drink by Ian? OK. It would end soon, and he would pee happily.

Another spurt in his boxer. OK. Hurry up. Hugh dressed up, with Ian helping him with the tie. When all was ready, Hugh saw Mike Harrison dancing a bit.

“OK. Ten shots.”

This time, Mike didn’t order anything much, but still,  
“Don’t cross your legs, Hugh. Make it manly. Oh God.” Mike crossed his legs again and again. “Nice, Hugh.”

“Hands in your pockets, Hugh. That’s it. Ten shots, thank you.” Mike Harrison placed his camera on the desk, and ran away to the toilet near room 504.

“IAN!” Mike shouted, “the men’s room is closed for cleaning.”

“Could you walk backward for 100 metres or so? Then get inside Henry’s office. You could use his toilet.”

Hugh ran away, following Mike Harrison. “Oh God.” Hugh grabbed his crotch. The slack was getting wet very slowly, “Ahhhh” He moaned. The piss stream was unstoppable now. Its heat could be felt around his penis and his thighs.

Mike Harrison just stopped walking. What Hugh and Ian saw was a huge wet patch covering his groin. “Ahhhhh” Mike moaned, as the hot urine kept coming out. Mike tried to move, but every move let the piss came out. Ian was writhing to see this predicament. Mike was now standing in his puddle now. The rivulets of urine appeared at Mike’s crotch, as well as Ian’s.

“You can use some spare trousers backstage, Mike,” Ian kindly told him, knowing well that Mike wouldn’t need the toilet now.

Hugh still needed relief. Mike seemed to lose his heart, standing there and knowing he would not need the toilet anymore. Ian was writhing and moaning. Both Mike and Ian’s desperation somehow aroused Hugh, and yet he needed to release the rest of his fully-stretched bladder first. Ian and Hugh reached the toilet at the same time.  
“Go ahead, Hugh, I can wait.”

“No, you can’t. Just go ahead, Ian. You’re wetting yourself now, Oh God. But please be hurried. Fuck Fuck Fuck”

“OK. OK. I will be quick.” Ian ran to the toilet, without closing the door. “Ahhh,” Ian moaned as he fished out his wet member and released all he had in his bladder. “I haven’t pissed since my last meeting at two.” The projectile stream hit the water very forcefully, then uncontrollably, splattering over the white, gleaming toilet. Ian gasped in relief.   
“I haven’t pissed since noon,” Hugh was looking at Ian’s release agonizingly. Ian’s moan and desperation started to, weirdly, arouse him. His member got hard, and yet he still needed to release his piss so bad that he could not wait any longer.

“Please apologise. I really need this, Ian. I’m sorry. Please let me piss with you.” Hugh didn’t care whether Ian said yes, or no. He just moved beside Ian, with a full view of Ian’s member, spewing jet of hot piss. Hugh unzipped and yanked his semi-hard manhood out. He pissed forcefully and copiously into the water. He peed like there was no tomorrow. He peed and peed and peed. Then he moaned uncontrollably. The sound of the piss and the moan became one of the most erotic chorus Ian had ever heard. Hugh’s facial expression of relief aroused him. Ian tried not to let Hugh see his gradually erect member, but, within this narrow toilet, it was quite impossible.

Ian let out his last trickle of piss, and zipped up. He farted and sneaked away out of embarrassment. Hugh was still pissing. Ian had to admit that his bulge was growing because of seeing and listening to Hugh’s pissing. Hugh’s sigh was too erotic for him to bear. The strong piss stream meant he held a lot inside his bladder.

“Thank God! Much better.” Hugh flushed the toilet, which was spluttered with their piss. Hugh was quite surprised to see himself holding a lot of piss. He had never before cared to hold a lot of piss like he did today. He also found desperation hot for the first time.

“Thank you for your co-operation, Hugh. We would get nice photos for the posters.”

“Sure. You seem to really like my peeing, don’t you,” Hugh smiled, pointing at Ian’s bulge.

“Well, I… you like it too!” Ian looked at Hugh’s crotch.

“I know. It’s one of the best piss in my life.”

“Do you have any appointment later today, Hugh? I just want to take you to one of the best pubs around here.”

“Sure.” Hugh would like to see Ian desperate once more. He would tell Ian to drink a lot and wait. Ian’s blonde hair and blue eye also aroused him. The bubble butt was also the thing he could not look away from. He would like to drink a lot too, and see how much he could hold.


End file.
